Questions
by RamblingPug
Summary: Summary : Who is he? Why is he going through so much for me? And why does he make me feel so.. different? Sakura struggles with her inability to remember her past. Confusion leads to frustration.. And Syaoran. SxS . Canon . Oneshot.


Questions

Disclaimer : I do not own TRC. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. :P

Summary : _Who is he? Why is he going through so much for me? And why does he make me feel so.. different?_ Sakura struggles with her inability to remember her past. Confusion leads to frustration.. And Syaoran.

SxS . Canon . Oneshot.

* * *

She sat on the banks of the Hanshin River, her eyes searching the depths of the water as if waiting for them to answer her unspoken questions. She dipped her feet into the cold water, swinging her legs, unconsciously falling into a set rhythm. Her thoughts wandered, yet again, to a certain chocolate haired boy. _Syaoran_, she thought, trying to ignore the indescribable pangs that accompanied mention or thought of that name. _Why does he do it? Who is he? Why is he willingly facing so much hardship just for my sake? And why do I feel so.. different when he is with_ _me_? A slight blush crept onto her face, remembering waking up to find him asleep sitting next to her, his hand firmly yet gently clutching hers.

Syaoran watched Sakura lost in her own thoughts, staring out into the endless water body. He took in her pensive expression, the confused and slightly sad emotions clearly etched on her face. It pained him to see her like this. And then he noticed the pinkish hue creeping over her pale cheeks. He instantly tensed up. "Sakura-hime",he called gently.

She turned around suddenly, surprised that she had company. "Oh, Syaoran-kun", she said, her blush deepening as she took in the sight of the boy who had been occupying her thoughts. "Have you been here long?" He shook his head, no." I just found you. Nobody had any idea where you had gone off to!" "Oh, I'm sorry. You guys were resting.. I-I didn't want to be a bother." _For_ _a_ _change_, she berated herself, mentally. "You should have woken me." "You were sleeping so peacefully, Syaoran-kun! It wouldn't have been right to wake you. After all, you don't get to sleep all day, like I do." Syaoran made his way next to her and sat down, dipping his own feet into the refreshingly cold water. "But it's late, hime. Promise me you won't go wandering off next time without telling me." "Alright", she said giving him a small smile.

As they sat on the riverbank, watching the moonlight shine brilliantly off the waters, she couldn't help but sneak furtive glances at the boy next to her. At that mop of chocolate brown hair that threatened to fall into his eyes. Eyes of pure amber that glinted brighter than the moonlight. Eyes that held a deep, untold sadness as he gazed at the waters. She fought the sudden urge to pull him into an embrace, to comfort him, reminding herself that she barely knew him. "You must be cold, hime", he said, worriedly as he took off his cape and wrapped it around her. Her body shivered at his touch. Seeing this, he immediately retracted, not wanting to make the Princess uncomfortable in anyway.

I don't understand this, she thought, desperately. She barely knew who he was, hell, who she herself was! And least of all, she didn't understand why he was here, next to her, looking at her with worry and another emotion she just could not place. He unnerved her. She felt the tearsof frustration begin to form in her eyes. She looked down and turned away.

"Are you alright?" Syaoran couldn't stand the thought of tears forming in Sakura's eyes. God, he wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be okay. But he couldn't. "Why do you this?" Her voice trembled with the threat of unspilled tears. He was taken aback by her question. More so, at her accusing tone of voice. He hadn't meant to upset her in any way. "I-I'm s-sorry..?" "No. I don't understand. You're always trying to protect me. You go to hell and back everyday just trying to find my feathers. While all I do is sleep. All day, Syaoran-kun." The tears were flowing freely now.

Tentatively, he took her hand in his. "Syaoran," he said. Her beautiful emerald orbs blinked up at him. "Call me Syaoran." "But why? I don't even remember you," she whispered helplessly through her tears. "You do so much for me. And I can't even thank you properly. I can't do anything." "Hime-," he started, only to be cut off by an angry Sakura. "No. Stop calling me that. You're different, Syaoran. You're different from Fai or Kurogane. You FEEL different and-", she was stopped short by his lips. He didn't know what came over him. Without thinking, he had pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her passionately, with no thought in his head other than her. Sakura. And her mouth. Her luscious mouth, which he couldn't get enough of.

Sakura was startled. He was usually so careful around her, controlled. And now, he was kissing her with reckless abandon, unconsciously easing her frustrations, till it led to nothing but pure hunger. She snaked her arms around his neck, responding fully. She pressed into him and slowly tangled her hands into his hair. God, he loved this feeling. His fingers began to stroke her bare waist, eliciting a surprised gasp of pleasure. Which brought Syaoran crashing back to reality. He literally sprung off of her, guilty of what he had done. He had taken advantage of the princess. He was unable to look her in the eye, his cheeks reddening. She was confused. The kiss had left her breathless, wanting more. But he looked sorry more than anything else. She felt a surge of anger rush through her. "Syaoran-", she began angrily.

"You want to know why?" he asked. She nodded mutely. "You're my princess", he mumbled shyly. She didn't say anything, just looked away. _Crap_, he thought, _maybe I shouldn't have said that. _"You were so loved by everyone in the country," he added hastily. "You were their beloved princess. And your brother, you were his whole world. I promised him, the king, that I would find your feathers." He was rambling now. "He entrusted me with your responsibility. I-Oof. Sakura ! Whaa-?" She had pushed him down on his back, plopping herself on him. She was visibly angry now.

"Let me get this straight. You kissed me because I'm the kingdom's princess? Or because the people of my country love me?" she levelled with him, demanding the truth. "Or did you kiss me because my BROTHER told you I was your responsibility? Did you kiss me out of some misplaced obligation?" He was speechless. It's almost as if she were accusing him. He attempted a feeble smile. "Tell me Syaoran! And why are you smiling? Are you mocking me-" "Sakura", he said gently, his voice filling with emotion. "I kissed you because you are MY princess. I kissed you because when I look at you I can't see anybody or anything else."

Sakura was at a loss of words. The voice of reason which usually reminded her that she knew nothing of this boy seemed non-existent. She looked into Syaoran's deep amber eyes and slowly began to see the answers to all the questions she had thrown at him earlier. "I know you don't remember me, Sakura", he whispered. " And you probably never will, "but I-"

"Did you love me, Syaoran?" she asked so earnestly, it almost broke his heart. "Is that what I can't remember? " He hesitated, not knowing how to reply. "Am I forgetting that you were the most important person in my life?" A lone tear escaped her eyes which were bright with unshed tears. He brushed the tear away worriedly and said, "Please don't cry, Sakura." "You protect me from everything. Don't protect me from the truth." She looked at him waiting for an answer. "Did you..?"

"I will always love you, hime", he said, looking into her eyes. Those words gave her an overwhelming feeling of hope. Suddenly the world made more sense to her. Because if there were anything that she were sure of, it was him. She grinned playfully. "Well in that case, you have the permission to kiss me again." He laughed. "As you wish." And without a second invitation, he closed the distance between them.

* * *

:D SxS! Well that was my first fanfic. The review button is right below. Your feedback is much appreciated! :)

Pug


End file.
